Killa
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Andie knows that Chase is a player, but there's just something about him...ChaseAndie. MooseSophie. OnesShot.


_Okay, guys, I absolutely luv _Step Up 2. _My mates and I went and saw it and fell in love, although it's sad Channing Tatum wasn't in it for longer. But anyway, since I luv it so much, I've decided to do a oneshot!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song._

_Yo Joc  
Yeah?  
I don't think they ready for this one  
Cherish  
They make me wanna lose control  
Yeah  
You know who it is  
Joc, Dark Child_

Andie Gage stood in the over-crowded club, sipping on her drink. Her best-friends, Missy Narleo and Moose, stood next to her. They were waiting for Moose's girlfriend to come back from the toliets. Andie's feet were tapping to the beat of the music, and as she watched the dancers, all she wanted to do was get out there and dance with them. Finally, she spotted Sophie making her way over to them, but she wasn't alone. Behind her were two other guys from MSA, as well as Chase Collins. Andie felt her heart skip, but she quickly diverted her gaze and knocked back the rest of her Shirley Temple. The fizzes went to her head and she shook her head.

"Sup, Chase," Moose said, casting a knowing look across at Andie as he slapped hands with Chase. Sophie smiled awkwardly at her ex-boyfriend, and then grabbed Moose's hand and dragged him onto the dance-floor, amongst the rest. One of Chase's mates disappeared, and the other grabbed Missy's hand and they walked off as well, leaving Chase and Andie standing together.

_I'm in a wife beater two seater cruise control  
Pull up and ya girl might lose control  
Not playas circle but a duffel bag boy  
Guarantee they cant get enough of dat boy_

"You're in my dance class, right?" Chase asked her over the music. Andie rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'm not," she replied sarcastically. Chase laughed slightly, and looked away. Truth was, he didn't have to ask her that question. Of course he knew she was in his class, she had been in his dancing classes for two years now. She was an amazing dancer...and she was hot too.

"You, um, wanna dance?" Chase asked her. Andie raised an eyebrow.

"With you?" He nodded. "Sure, but don't get any ideas." Andie walked into the throngs of gyrating people, Chase following close behind, his eyes glued on her moving hips, a small smile playing on his mouth.

_Saw him from a distance and I watch him make his way to the bar  
He walked up to me slowly whispers and he says I know who you are  
I wanna get to know you_

As Andie started moving her body to the music, she felt Chase's hands on her sides. She bit her lower lip as they began to move together. She knew his reputation, and it wasn't exactly good. Sophie was probably the only girl he had gone out with and stayed with for about a month without cheating on her. She knew why girls were attracted to Chase...He was hot, and he was an amazing dancer.

Chase moved in closer to Andie, his mouth close to her cheek. He felt her intake breath as his fingers slipped lower on her hips. Their bodies gyrated in unison, their hips grinding together. Her hair smelt nice, and he spun her around, so they were facing each other.

"You like this song?" He asked with a smirk. Andie listened for a moment, her face flushed as she realized that it was _Killa _by Cherish and Yung Joc.

_I can tell he was playa  
But he knows just how to make ya__  
Lose control  
Somehow I knew  
Shawty is a killa  
But I really want him  
And I gotta have him  
Tonight  
Shawty a heartbreaker  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him  
Tonight_

"I watch you in class," Chase murmured into her hair, his breath hot against her forehead. Andie felt her insides tightening. "And I know you watch me..." Andie pushed away from him, glaring. Chase grinned, enjoying the fire in her eyes. She looked even hotter when she was mad. He took a step closer, pulling her hand back so she was forced to push herself up against him. For a moment, she almost melted as she felt his arms go around him and her body push against his well-formed stomach and abs.

"You must be mistaking me for one of your fan-club," Andie replied. Chase shook his head, licking his lips slowly.

"I don't think so," he answered, his face coming closer to hers.

_The way he licks his lips  
I'm in a infatuated state of mind, oh yeah  
He's so hard to resist  
I gotta tell you baby boy you're so fine  
Just gotta have you oh yeah_

The moment his lips crashed down on hers, she knew that she was hooked. His mouth worked fast over hers, his tongue whipping along her lower lip. She moaned softly, glad that there was loud music around and everyone else was probably too drunk to notice them. Chase pushed her backwards so she was pushed against the wall, his legs aligned with hers and his hips grinding with hers.

As they pulled away for breath, Andie opened her eyes and licked her own lips quickly, savouring the tingling feeling that he had left.

"You're not too bad at kissing, either," Chase told her with a knowing smirk. Andie narrowed her eyes. He laughed, tilting his head towards her, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm kidding, babe, you kiss like an All Star." Andie laughed out loud at that, remembering what Moose had first told her when she had come to MSA. Chase frowned in confusion. "What?" He asked. Andie tilted her head to one side.

"When I first came here, I asked Moose if you were a player...He said you were like an All Star," Andie replied. Chase grinned slightly and then whispered,

"Maybe, but I'm your All Star now."

_I can tell he was playa  
But he knows just how to make ya__Lose control  
If you only knew that  
Shawty is a killa  
Shawty is a killa  
__But I really want him (But I really want him)  
And I gotta have him  
Tonight (And I gotta have him)  
Shawty a heartbreaker,  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him  
Tonight (Tonight)  
Shawty is a killa  
But I really want him  
And I gotta have him  
Tonight  
Shawty a heartbreaker, (Heartbreaker)  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him  
Tonight (Cause I really want him tonight Oh oh)_

That didn't sound too bad. _Her _All Star. Andie smiled and pushed her lips back up against his. They kissed hotly for several moments, before someone tapped Chase on the shoulder. They pulled apart and they turned around to see a rather flushed and sweaty looking Moose. Andie laughed as she saw another flushed looking Sophie standing behind him.

"We're, uh, gonna go..." Moose muttered. Andie tried to suppress bursting out laughing and not stopping. He looked so funny, his lips bright red and his hair all mussed up. "See you guys later." With that, the two turned around and disappeared out the club's front door. Andie and Chase turned to each other and started laughing.

_It feels so wrong that it must it must be right  
And I'm so high don't wanna come down, just let me fly_

"Those two seem to be a match made in heaven," Andie choked out, holding her stomach. Chase laughed as well, moving back so she could move around freely. He sat down on one of the couches, and pushed away a couple of cigarettes on the arm on the couch. Andie sat down on the arm and smiled at him.

"You look nice when you smile like that," Chase told her quietly. The smile instantly disappeared and she frowned in confusion.

"Like what?" She asked suspiciously. He laughed at her tone.

"There's just a way you smile...I've seen it before, when you're with Moose and Missy...It's like a free smile...Happy," he said, shrugging. "I don't know how to explain it," he mumbled, looking away, blushing slightly. Andie still watched him, the smile back on her face. She turned his chin and kissed him softly on the mouth.

_Young Joc  
Ay ay let me talk to um  
My whips push but no car keys man  
Pop the top like a sardine can  
Wrist stay flooded like New Orleans man  
Lil' boy cant stop I be ballin man  
Yeah I'm pretty sure dat ya heard da rumors  
Got beef bull wit some big cawholas  
I'm a pretty slick nigga like rick da rula  
Keep one eye open and my hand on dat ruda  
I rock da cladio  
My shades gazel  
I break hearts  
I heartbreak hotels  
I treat yo chick like a pair of ones  
Wear ha ass out one good time and shawty…_

Chase moved his body slightly, and but his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. The kiss was slower and sweeter than the other one. Their mouths moved together slowly, her tongue tentatively running along his lower lip. He allowed her entry, turning on the couch so that she was pushed into the cushions, her head against the opposite arm.

She ran her fingers underneath his shirt, feeling him tense on top of her. She smiled against his mouth as he pulled away, panting slightly. He looked at her, his eyes darkening with lust.

"You're amazing, Andie," he murmured to her. Andie smiled and nodded.

"I know," she replied as he bent his head back down and kissed her.

_  
Shawty is a killa (Shawty is a killa)  
But I really want him (Oooh)  
And I gotta have him  
Tonight (Tonight)  
Shawty a heartbreaker, (Shawty a Heartbreaker)  
But it really don't matter (But it really don't matter)  
'Cause I really want him (Ohhh baby)  
Tonight (Tonight)  
Shawty is a killa (I want you baby)  
But I really want him (Gotta have you baby)  
And I gotta have him (Even if it's for tonight, I gotta have you)  
Tonight  
Shawty a heartbreaker, (Oohh)  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him (Cause I really want you)  
Tonight (And I gotta have you)_

_Okay, bit of a weird ending, I know, but I'm not very good at them!_

_Please review!!_


End file.
